detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Date With Destiny/Script
Detentionaire ---- submarine rises so that its hull can dock. Tina: shocked "No way! He's bringing us back?" Lynch: the sub on the dock "Now, to bring you in nice and slow–" sub clangs into the dock. "Whoops! Awful sorry." opens the door and steps out. Biffy: "Oh, you're gonna be a lot sorry when I–" begins jiggling the sub beneath Biffy's feet. "–ohohohohooo! Aah!" falls onto the dock. "Ouh!" Lynch: "Oops. My bad." rest of the group comes down the ramp from the sub. "Welcome back, padres and padrettes. How was the trip?" out a bag "Peanut?" Jenny: "No one wants a stupid peanut, okay? Why did you bring us back, we were like totally home free." Lynch: "Dontcha get it? Even if you did skedaddle your way home, they'd send your tushies right back here." Lee: "So what about my real mom? Is she really here? Or is that just another stupid mind game?" Biffy: "Forget this guy. I say we smash him! He ruined a perfectly good escape." Lynch: "Everyone just take 'er down a notch or twosie. Tempers are a tad high." Lee "I wasn't lying. Your mom's in the cloning lab. Maybe we can swing by for a little mother-son heart-to-heart later, okay?" a door "But first we see Finnwich. Now come on, before they send more guards." Biffy: "I hate this guy. But he's right." Lee: "Okay. We'll go. But no more tricks." group heads through the door. As Biffy passes Lynch, he throws an elbow into Lynch's chest. Lynch: "Oh. Ow!" brings up the rear, and the door shuts behind him. ---- has managed to find a crystal gun, and is now pointing it at Barrage. Principal General Barrage: impatient "What are you waiting for, Sonny Joe? Decrystalize me, stat!" Brandy: "Wait!" takes out her cell phone. "One last thing." and Cam proceed to pose around Barrage until he finally gets fed up. Principal General Barrage: "NOW! Or so help me–" Camillio: "Okay okay geez!" takes a look at Brandy's pictures and giggles. "Awesome." decrystalizes Barrage. Barrage pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. Camillio: "Bro, who you calling? Police? Swat teams? The army? Nuclear strike? Wait, don't do that last one." Wurst #3: "Let me guess." arrives on the makeshift elevator with two cleaners. "Cassandra?" Camillio: "Dude, you were calling her?" moves to stand between Wurst and the students. "She's like mucho evil boss-styles, yo!" Wurst #3: them "Haven't you heard? She's no longer in charge! Not that she ever was." Camillio "And you! Drop it." nervously drops the crystal gun and partially raises his hands. Principal General Barrage: "Party's over!" stomps his foot on the floor. The ground shakes, and a crystal gun goes off. Barrage, Brandy, and Cam duck the shot, and Barrage leaps forward and tackles one of the two cleaners flanking Wurst. The other cleaner fires at him and is swiftly taken down. Wurst runs towards the students, but before he can reach them he is frozen in crystal by a shot from Barrage. The crystalized Wurst skids to a stop in front of Cam and Brandy. Camillio: impressed "Uhnkay that was the bomb, yo!" rushes forward for a hi-five. "Sweet man, for reals." ignores Cam's offer of a hi-five and tosses the remaining crystal gun to Brandy. Brandy: "Cool. Wait, do these come in pink?" squeezes off a shot at Cam, who ducks. The shot hits the cleaner that was rising up behind him. Principal General Barrage: determined "You penny loafers are now privates in my platoon. Got it? Good!" enthusiastic "Then let the carnage cucaracha begin!" Camillio: scared "Whoa, whoa, whoa, and like, whoa. There's like an army and a half down there bro." Brandy: casually"Just spitballing here, but wouldn't it make more sense to, I don't know, check it out first?!?" Principal General Barrage: it "Recon! I like the way you think Suzie Q. Junior." salutes her. "You're promoted to Corporal! New plan: we go down and smash 'em to smithereens, covert style!" winks at Cam and follows her general. ---- Eminence drinks deeply from a glass of lemonade. His Eminence: "Mmm. To think a glass full of sour lemons could be so sweet?" Cassandra: unimpressed "Yes, it's called adding sugar." turns off the holographic projector. "Now, you were saying?" Eminence takes another sip before beginning his story. His Eminence: "Our world was in trouble." harkens back to the past. "The ice age, was our doom. Everything died." remembers the sealing of pyramids and how his people inhabited them. "The survivors went underground. And I was chosen to be awakened at just the right time." remembers being given the three-scar mark on his upper arm and then being sealed away in a sarcophagus. His sarcophagus and that of another creature descend into the ground, and the one who sealed them in taps the side of the pyramid with a staff, causing several hieroglyphs to form. The creature then walks into a hole under a podium that soon seals itself. Cassandra: bored "Almost fascinating. But why?" His Eminence: "To bring my people back to the surface. To take back our world from you walking, talking primates. You do know your ancestors swung from vines." Cassandra: "And your ancestors ate flies. So. The markings." demanding "What are they?" Eminence takes another sip of lemonade. His Eminence: "They bring great power. The ones I gave to your great-grandmother, and the rest, were to help me." Cassandra: "Help you what?" His Eminence: "Alexander had closed the pyramid prematurely. It was unclear how to reopen it. But according to prophecy, this was all supposed to happen. All I knew was one of quattuor would be the key, so I had your monkey relatives work for me to form the most powerful company ever. Acquiring the best minds, vast wealth, and the most advanced technology, to find a way." Cassandra: "And Ping?" His Eminence: remembering "Lee Ping's grandfather became wise to my plan." Ping tattoos over his scars. "He ran. He hid." baby Alfred Ping is seen getting the same tattoo. "And it was learned that it was his bloodline that would one day be essential to a successful opening." bitter "We did our best to find him. But he knew all our secrets, and was quite clever about hiding his family." puts down his glass. "Well, until very recently." Cassandra: unimpressed "Great story, riveting, you should write a book." gets up and walks away. "However, I'm afraid I'm not gonna let you and your slimy lizard pals take over my world." pulls a crystal gun out from beneath the kitchen counter. "I run things up here, and I don't feel like a big change is good for business. So, it–" the gun is yanked out of her hands by a magnetic force. Cassandra gasps and turns to the source: a red reaper robot. Two of them fly into the room, and they stand by Cassandra's sides to neutralize her. His Eminence: "Oh, I don't think it's up to you." Eminence chuckles. The door to the deck slides open. Kimmie: annoyed "How long is this gonna take, I need more suntan lot–" stops mid-sentence. Her jaw drops open as she takes in the scene. Kimmie: scared "Um, I'll just, come back later." moves to back out, but another red reaper grabs her from behind. "Unh, ah, let go!" ---- leads the group past some prison cells. Tina: "Where are we?" Jenny: "Are you sure you know where you're going, bub?" Lynch: irritated "It's a servant's passage! And ssh!" Lee: "I got it. This way!" leads the group away from Lynch. Lynch: "Wrong way, Buckaroo Sams! That's to the cloning labs! Hey! I said stop!" pulls out his crystal pistol and fires at the ceiling just in front of the group. Lee: "Whoa!" Tina: "Ack!" Jenny: "Hey!" Lee: around "My mom is here, right? So put that down and just–come along!" Lynch: "Why can't you ever listen, Ping?" Lee: up "Urf, nail him!" and Biffy take off towards Lynch. Holger and Jenny hand their robotic parts to Tina and join the bullrush. Lynch's one shot is off-target, and he ends up buried beneath Biffy, Lee, and Holger. Lee gets up with the pistol in his hand. Lee: "Okay, ready? Knock knock. Who's there? Lee. Lee who? Lee Ping! And Lee Ping says this way!" Tina: "Wait. We can't take him along." Jenny: "Yeah! He'll just totally do something that gets us busted!" Biffy: Lynch off the ground by his shirt "So we zap him, case closed, next." Tina: "No, that's mean." hands the glove to Holger. "We're the good guys, we don't zap people when they become an inconvenience. That's what bad guys do." Lynch: "She's right. I woulda zapped the kapowies clean outta ya." Tina: "I'll guard him." takes the pistol from Lee. "Go. Just make sure you come back with your mom." Lee: "Thanks." a hand on Tina's shoulder "We'll be back. I promise." Lynch: annoyed "Oh would you two just kiss already?" and Tina stop and stare at him. "What? We're all thinking it." drops Lynch on the ground and grabs Lee. Tina waves goodbye to him. ---- Brandy, and Cam sneak up to one of the shielded doors to the pyramid room. They are are wielding crystal guns. Inside, one of the eyebots broadcasts a hologram to two Wursts. His Eminence: "How goes it, my brethern?" Wurst #2: nervous "Your Eminence, it goes–" Wurst #1: "I wanna tell him! Your Eminence, it goes well. We're eighty-nine percent there." nervous "But there is a slight hiccup. We only have one key." His Eminence: "I know who possesses the other. Leave that one, to me." Wurst #1: "Great! But once it's done, how are we supposed to open it? Our expert research shows you need an eclipse!" His Eminence: "Or someone, who can replicate one." Wurst #1: enthusiastic "Oh oh oh, is it Finnwich?" Eminence chuckles and the transmission ends. Camillio: it through "Unnnkay, so an evil lizard dude secretly runs the world and he needs something from the pyramid? Is that the jive that dude just laid down?" Principal General Barrage: "Looky-look at Private Diddly Deduction over here! Who says school ain't paying off for ya?" eyepatch rolls up, and he uses his cyborg eye to get a bead on how many cleaners are inside. Brandy: "So what do we do, black out the lights? Roll in some sleeping gas? Take them out like stealth ninjas?" Principal General Barrage: "We go in hard–" reaches in with his robotic hand and yanks a cleaner through the shield. "–fast–" cleaner fries, and the shield shuts off. "–and oh, so extra-gooey!" in "Woohoo! You want some of this?" begins battling their enemies. Cam smiles at Brandy. Brandy: hushed "See you, on the other side." kisses him on the cheek and runs in. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Camillio: happy "Finally. The hero gets his kiss." ducks as a beam of crystal streaks over his head. "Whoa not so close! Trying to have a moment here, okay?" into battle "Hiiieeee!" ---- opens a door into a darkened hallway. Jenny: "Guys, I think it's this room!" Biffy: his parents "What, here? Okay this makes no sense." runs after them. Lee: "Biff wait! Holg, stick with Biffy and make sure he's okay?" Biffy: saluting "Aye aye! Holger promise Biffy he don't die." after Biffy "Don't die! Don't die!" turns around and goes back into the room where Jenny is waiting. Jenny: "Hey, uh, I kinda wanted to ask you something." feels around for the light switch. "When you guys came to save us, was it...just for Tina?" Lee: "What? No way, you're part of the–" lights come on. "–whoa that's a lotta clones." walk up to the control center. "Um yeah Jen, we came for both of you." Jenny: "Thanks. It's just I think I kinda–mucked up your chances with Tina." Lee: surprised "What?" Jenny: "But not on purpose or anything. We kinda made this pact, and–it was stupid, oh forget it. It's obvious you really like her. I'll fix everything. Uh, now where were we?" Lee: off names "Abrams, Adams, Axelrod–it's gotta be alphabetical." Jenny: "So this way." walks over to another section of the room. "There's no Ping in the P section!" Lee: "But her maiden name. It's Shi-Hu!" wipes the steam off of a fogged up container, and his mother's face comes into view. Lee: "Mom?" Jenny: shocked "Omg, it's her! How do you open it?" His Eminence: "I wouldn't do that." and Jenny gasp and turn around. His Eminence is on a large TV screen mounted on the wall of the room. His Eminence: "Remember what happened last time?" chuckles. "Mister Ping. We finally meet." blue reapers come through the door. Lee and Jenny gasp. ---- and Holger are spying on Biffy's parents. Biffy: whispering "Why are my parents here? Okay, I gotta go talk to them." throws his weight against Biffy. "Hey! Lemme go!" Holger: whispering "No! Because perhaps is not Kimmie's mama who is evil, but Biffy's mama and papa the whole time!" door slides open. Biffy's mother and father leave with two green hazmats. Biffy and Holger are now in an empty room. Biffy: annoyed "Gimme that!" and Holger wrestle over the robot arm. "I'm going after them!" wrestling ends up sending the arm flying, and it crashes into Cassandra's suit of powered armor. The suit collapses and crashes onto the arm, which breaks. Biffy: annoyed "Ah, now how are we getting out?" Holger: thinking "Ding! Holger maybe perhaps having a teensy bit of ideacake?" ---- Principal Victoria is sitting in her cell, playing chess by herself, when Kimmie and Cassandra are escorted past by two blue reapers. Kimmie: testy "So if you aren't really evil like Biffy says, why did you work for a giant lizard monster?" Cassandra: "Honey, it's a long story, and we really don't have time. Pardon me." tazes the reaper on their right. The tazer doesn't work on the one on the left. "Urg, lousy shocker!" reaper tries to grab her. Cassandra grabs the arms and uses them to swing into a kick, sending the robot flying backwards into a cell and removing its arms. The reaper gets up and tries to rush them but runs into the cell door and shocks itself. Cassandra grabs her daughter and pulls her down the hall. Kimmie: "Okay, it's official, you're evil." The Serpent: in his cell "Bravo." turn to him. "Looks like someone got in trouble, hmm? Wanna talk about it?" Cassandra: "C'mon Kimmie we're leaving." The Serpent: "Sure about that?" are flying down the hall towards mother and daughter. The Serpent: "I could help you. Like old times?" gasps as she looks down the hall in the other direction and sees reapers coming. Cassandra: sighing "Fine." lets down the shield to The Serpent's cell. "But you better–" Serpent leaps out and puts Cassandra in an unbreakable hold. The Serpent: "This is for hurting my snake Priscilla. And everything else!" Kimmie: The Serpent "Enh! Let. My. Mom. Go." Cassandra: strangled "Short-sighted fool! You want to–go back–in your cage?" Serpent takes a look at the approaching reaper robots. The Serpent: "Fine. Truce for now!" Serpent releases Cassandra, and they leap into battle. The Serpent and Cassandra: "Heeya!" watches, frightened. ---- and Jenny are flanked by two blue reapers. His Eminence is still on the TV screen. His Eminence: "I'm like you. I just want to go home. I need two things. Something you have–" reaper behind Lee levitates the key out of his back pocket. His Eminence: "And you." Jenny: scared "Me?" His Eminence: "No, him." Lee: a thumb towards his reaper "This guy?" Eminence laughs dryly. His Eminence: "I know I seem odd, and perhaps even frightening to you. But let me show my appreciation." Ping's pod opens. She stands up and woozily flops out of the pod. Lee rushes over to catch her. Lee: "Mom!" hangs on to his shoulders. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Ping: drowsy "Lee?" around "Where am I?" His Eminence: "And, just so you know, capturing her was not my idea. It was all–" the television fizzles static. The picture changes to one of Cassandra. Behind her, Kimmie is at a reception desk, and The Serpent is fighting off blue reapers. Cassandra: "Attention. There's been a hostile takeover in management. But I'm here to set the record straight." looks offscreen and points. The brainwashing song begins to play. Lee: scared "Quick, Jenny, cover your ears!" does as commanded. Cassandra: "I am the CEO of this operation. His Eminence and all his vile robots must be stopped at all cost." human employees begin fighting the reapers. "Oh, and bring me Lee Ping." raises her crystal pistol and fires. The Serpent gets hit. Kimmie: shocked "Mom! You totally betrayed him!" Cassandra: harsh "I totally do a lot of things. Now quit whining and–" television goes staticky again. The reapers look over to Lee and his mother. Lee gasps. Mrs. Ping: confused "What?" robots are about to attack when they get crystalized. The shooter is none other than Jenny, who picked up a crystal gun while they were distracted. Lee: "Nice! Who's got the moves?" and Mrs. Ping walk over to Jenny. "May I?" hands over the gun, and Lee decrystalizes a robotic hand. He takes the key from it and runs off. Lee: "C'mon." joins him. Mrs. Ping: after them "Wait. What is going on Lee?" ---- the tunnel room, students are staying out of the way as the teachers and the hazmats fight against Barrage, Cam, and Brandy. Principal General Barrage: crystal rays "Booyah!" Wurst #2: out "He's just one half-robot guy and two kids. Get them already!" #2's pair of robot guards run off to fight. As soon as they do, Brandy blasts him. Wurst #1: despairing "No, my least-favorite me!" #1 fires at Brandy and hits her. Camillio: heartbroken "No! Brandy? Oh you are so going down, Ese McEseington!" #1 ducks behind an upturned table and smirks as he presses a button on a remote control. Two eyebots rise up, ready to take on Cam. Cam dodges their blasts and crystalizes them both, then giggles. Barrage approaches Wurst from the other side of the table. Principal General Barrage: victorious "Well hello there Mister Candypants." his gun at Wurst "How's this for a sweet tooth!" drops his gun and holds up his cell phone. He is on a video call with Cassandra. Wurst #1: scared "Please. H-help me. He's about to–" Cassandra: coldly "Fine. But you work for me, got it?" blue symbol flashes in Barrage's cyborg eye. It is placed over Wurst. Barrage's systems shut down, and he crashes to the ground. Wurst #1: "Ha!" ---- elevator door opens, and Lee, Jenny, and Mrs. Ping step out. They see fighting at one end of the hall and opt to go down the other way. Mrs. Ping: "You know Lee, a mother always gets worried when her son is so good at being sneaky." Lee: "Ssh! Or they'll hear–" stops. The fighting on the other end of the hall has stopped, and everyone is staring at them. Lee: scared "Too late." Green Reaper: pointing "Lee Ping!" an explosion occurs at the other end of the hall, and Holger floats out of the now-destroyed wall wearing Cassandra's suit. Holger: happy "Hello citizens! It is time to disco party!" Biffy: "Duck!" opens fire with a crystalizing minigun, and Holger shoots crystals from his wrist. Lee, Jenny, and Mrs. Ping duck, and the crystals slam into the approaching forces. Biffy: "Who da man!" Holger "Nice job, Lanky!" Lee: "Holg, you rock!" door opens, and Lynch walks out. Tina is behind him, keeping a crystalizing pistol trained on his back. Tina: "Keep moving, weirdo." worried "We heard an explosion. Is everyone–" shocked "Mrs. Ping? You're okay!" Biffy: Lee "Um, so? What now?" Lee: to Lynch "Where's Finnwich?" Lynch: "At the very bottom. But the place is guarded, so we gotta sneak down." Lee: angry "Forget the sneaking okay? I'm done. We're taking the express elevator." presses the down button on an elevator. The group waits for it to arrive. Jenny sidles over to Tina. Jenny: "Tina! So the deal we made is off. You like him, he likes you, I'm just in the way. Literally." Tina: "But–" Jenny: "Go get him!" pushes Tina towards Lee. Tina: "Lee." turns to face her. "So, just in case we don't make it back, I–" Lynch: frustrated "Ugh. You like each other! Kiss already!" and Tina turn back to each other, and Tina purses her lips. Lee wants to reciprocate, but his mother is staring at him icily. The elevator arrives, and everyone else enters it. Tina and Lee look at each other, shrug, smile, and follow. ---- is playing his organ when the elevator doors at the back of his lair open and the group enters. He abruptly stops tickling the ivories. The Amazing Finnwich: "Ah, you've arrived. And not a moment too soon. Mrs. Ping you must be proud. Your son is quite exceptional. I'm sure you all want answers. Just as sure as it's only a matter of time, before my lovely assistant betrays us. Yet again." Lynch: "What? I-I was just–oh, phooey." plays a two-note musical sting, and the robot suit poofs a blast of green knockout gas into Lynch's face. Lynch falls over, unconscious. The Amazing Finnwich: the group "Now is not the time to take chances. Lee, you must see this." hands his crystal gun to Biffy and walks over to Finnwich. When he's at Finnwich's side, the man plays another two-note sting, and a red shield bubble forms around them, the organ, and Finnwich's desk. Lee: "What the–" Mrs. Ping: "Hey! You let my son go now!" Biffy: "It's a double cross! Blast 'em!" Holger, and Tina fire. The shots bounce off of the shield, and one of them smacks into Mrs. Ping, encasing her in crystal. Lee gasps. The Amazing Finnwich: "Sorry for the ruse, my boy. But it's the only way I can assure that blasted pyramid never opens again." holds a key down. The air begins to be sucked out of the bubble. Lee: choking "But I can't breathe!" Tina: frantic "Quick! Do something! Please! Lee!" runs up to the bubble and slams the gun against it. He then moves to pounding it with his fists and kicking at it. No effect is created except for some sparks that come off of the shield. Lee: suffocating "Why are you doing this?" The Amazing Finnwich: weak "Because–we are both–too–important and–dangerous to remain in the picture." collapses onto the floor alongside Lee. The elevator opens again, and four red reapers exit. They are followed by His Eminence. Holger: "AAAAH! MONSTER PERSON! AAAAHHH!" flies away and hides behind a tarp-covered object. His Eminence: "Little Maxwell Finnwich. Always up to your dirty little magic tricks." Eminence raises his cane and fires a beam from it at the bubble. The bubble disappears. His Eminence then generates a bubble of his own around Finnwich's organ. Tina: "Lee!" runs to him and helps him up. Lee: frightened "Wow. That was almost too close." Tina: on his chest "You're telling me! Ugh!" his shirt "Okay, that's it! No more almosts!" pulls Lee into a kiss. Lee reciprocates. Biffy: annoyed "Holger, quit being a baby and get over here! Stop that monster!" Holger: out "By the power of robot spaghetti!" fires at His Eminence. The two foremost robot guards generate shields and deflect the shots, and then fire beams at Holger and Biffy. The beams create shields around them. Holger: "Eee!" Biffy: "Oof!" Jenny: hit "Uh!" Tina: hit "Ipe!" Lee: "Tina!" touches her shield and gets an electric shock. "Ouch!" His Eminence: up to Lee "Now that that's settled, I believe you have something I want." Eminence holds his hand out for the key. Lee reluctantly hands it over. His Eminence: "Finally. It's all coming together." Eminence presses a button on his cane, and a television turns on. It is showing a feed of the pyramid room, and is pointed directly at one of the Wursts, who is firing a crystal gun at something offscreen. His Eminence: "Mister Wurst." clone stops firing. "Is the pyramid ready?" Wurst: scared "Your Eminence. We had a wee pickle of a dillio of a dilemma. But–" green bolt of crystal ray flies in and zaps Wurst while he's talking. Camillio: "Yes!" laughs as Cyrus plays a celebratory guitar lick. All of the forces at the school have now been defeated. Cam goes over to the eyebot and looks at it. Holger: waving "Hiya Cam! It's Holger, from school!" Camillio: happy "Holger? Dudes, what's up." the room "Oh, man, evil lizard bro caught you? Well on the like plus side, we got it all under control over here yo." His Eminence: "Do you really?" Eminence points to one of his guards. The guard presses a button on its wrist remote, and several blue tazelwurms tunnel into the pyramid room. Camillio: "Aw, man!" tazelwurm leaps toward him, and he falls backward. "Huwah!" Red Tazelwurm leaps in front of Cam and knocks the attacker backward. The Red Tazelwurm then looks at Cam and points to Brandy with its tail. Camillio: on "Oh." flips the switch on his crystal gun and decrystalizes Brandy. Brandy: angry "Uhf! Someone is so gonna pay for that." into battle "AAAAAAHHH!" the background, Greta shoots a charging hazmat. His Eminence: "That vile Red Tazelwurm! He's the one who ruined the plans in the first place!" The Amazing Finnwich: weakly "Maybe, because he doesn't like your plans." Eminence walks over to the aged magician. His Eminence: "What do you know about it, old man?" The Amazing Finnwich: "I know what I read on the wall, all that time ago, while you were locked in." remembers what he saw. "It was the so-called vile creatures who decided when the pyramid was truly to be opened again." [A red tazelwurm and a blue tazelwurm–''without the usual armor–shut a pyramid and nod at each other before moving off.]'' His Eminence: "Impossible, I decide. And I deci–" robot-killing device comes out of Finnwich's hat and shoots its ray at His Eminence. The ray misses, but while His Eminence is distracted by it Finnwich reaches out and swats the cane out of His Eminence's hand. It clatters across the floor and rolls to a stop. Lee looks at Finnwich. The Amazing Finnwich: at Lee "Go!" of His Eminence's guards fires a beam above the cane. Lee dives under it and grabs the cane. The Amazing Finnwich: "Use the cane!" stands up and is about to twist the head of the cane when he gets encased in red. Suddenly, His Eminence's guards are encased in green crystal. Cassandra and her daughter walk out, both holding crystal guns. Lee: "Uh. Thanks?" Kimmie: bored "Don't mention it." Biffy "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a force field?" Biffy: sarcastic "Yeah, like this was really a choice." fires the crystal gun at him, but the shot bounces off of his force field and traps Kimmie. "Whoa!" his eyes "Okay nice rescue." Lee: trying to turn the cane's head "Stupid cane! How do I–rrf!" approaches His Eminence and The Amazing Finnwich. Cassandra: "Well well. I'm not sure which one of you I like the least." Holger: "Holger pick scary monster fella." Cassandra: "Yeah, thanks. I didn't ask you, by the way." angry "And are you wearing my outfit?" giggles girlishly. Cassandra: His Eminence "I believe you have something that is now mine. I appreciate your looking after it." Eminence holds up the key but doesn't hand it over. Cassandra: "Well?" Eminence growls. Cassandra: her eyes "Okay this is taking too long." blasts His Eminence, encasing every part of the ancient creature but its right hand in crystal. She takes the key from the now frozen monster. The Amazing Finnwich: "The pyramid must not be opened!" Lee: "He's right! A bunch more of them'll be freed! It'll be bad." Cassandra: mockingly "Duh, like I don't already know that, hello?" Lee: surprised "So you're gonna do something good?" Cassandra: "Well I wasn't, but then it hit me. Open the pyramid carefully, don't wake the sleeping lizard beauties, and loot what's there. Steal their technology, make a fortune." Kimmie: "We already have a fortune." Cassandra: "Oh you can never have a big enough fortune." Biffy: "So, did you finally get my memo that your mom is evil?" Kimmie: "Got it, read it, and–totally." rolls her eyes. Cassandra: "Kimberly!" turns the crystal gun to unfreezing mode and fires it at her daughter. Kimmie is set free. The Amazing Finnwich: Lee "For goodness sake boy, twist it twice to the left, and press the button!" does so. The shield around him vanishes. Cassandra: angry "Ugh, you are the most troublesome kid ever!" fires her crystal gun at Lee. Lee ducks out of the way. Lee: "Tell me something I don't know." aims a ray from the cane at Cassandra. She dodges it and then leaps in the air, where she takes aim at Lee. Suddenly, a crystal blast slams into her, and she gets encased in green crystal. Lee: "Whoa!" barely avoids being crushed by her prone body, but he dives out of the way in time. Lee: "How did that–" smoke coils out of the barrel of a crystal rifle held by Kimmie. She exhales. Kimmie: "Okay. My mom totally needs therapy. I get it." removes the force fields of Biffy and Jenny. Jenny then decrystalizes Lee's mom. Holger: excited "Do me! Do Holger next!" does, and Holger giggles. Lee then walks over to Tina and removes her shield. Camillio: the screen "Guys?" is being chased by eyebots in the pyramid room. "Guys, little help?" Lee: worried "We gotta call 'em off!" The Amazing Finnwich: to his organ "Allow me, my boy." removes the force field from the organ. The Amazing Finnwich: Holger a wire "Plug me in." plugs the cable into the screen, and Finnwich begins playing a very familiar song. The eyebots shut down, as do the blue tazelwurms. Lee: astounded "How does that song do like, everything?" The Amazing Finnwich: "It's not just any song. It's the first song, ever!" finishes the tune. Onscreen, Cam and Brandy kiss, and Greta and Steve hug. Holger: overjoyed "Oh, the happy ending!" waves his hand under Lynch's nose and revives him. He helps Lynch up. Lynch: "Huh? What? Golly! Thanks, chief!" Holger: over to everyone else "Holger be saying this place reek of love smell! Even The Amazing Sandwich is being the nice! Everybody is to be having somebody! Everybody but–" sad "–Holgermiester!" begins crying. Jenny and Mrs. Ping look at him. He looks back at them, smiles, and waggles an eyebrow. Jenny: "Well okay, but just this one time. And not on the lips." zooms over and gives Lee's mom a big hug. Holger: happy "Mrs. Ping so snuggly." Lee: Holger on the back "My turn big guy." steps aside, and Lee hugs his mother. "Love you Mom." Mrs. Ping: "Your father has a lot to explain when we get home. And, I love you too." Holger: "Group hug!" group hugs. Biffy is squashed in the center. Biffy: himself away "Okay, enough, it's getting way too icky and touchy now!" pulls him back in. "Nyuuuh." smiles. Kimmie: warmly "You're secretly such an affection hog." snuggle closer together. "You big lug." ---- the newly-rebuilt pyramid, a slab of concrete lifts out of the ground and slides off to the side. A fat man climbs out of the hole, and several rows of vaguely reptilian creatures of the same species as His Eminence line up behind him.